I Never Told You
by ResidentThatGuy
Summary: Not A Songfic of the Colbie Caillat song. May finally catches up with Ash in Sinnoh, after failing to say what she wanted when they parted ways in Hoenn. Will she be able to tell him how she feels, and will he feel the same way? One-Shot. Advanceshipping. Aamayl. Ash/May AshxMay Satoshi/Haruka Please R&R RTG


_Just a little fluffy oneshot i wrote in an hour for a friend. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Location: A clearing a few miles east of Hearthome City, Sinnoh Region_

_Time: Approximately 7 PM_

_Point of View: Ash Ketchum_

* * *

I was struggling with the fold out table that Brock told me to set up, as usual. Seriously, how did he fit this thing inside of his backpack and manage to travel with it? Not that I'm complaining, we'd be dead without him and his cooking. Speaking of which, we were getting ready to eat, so I finished setting up the table as quickly as I could and went to set up the Pokémon's meals while Dawn set the table.

"Stew's about ready, everyone good to eat?" Brock said with a warm smile.

"You bet!" Dawn said, rushing to sit down because she was so hungry.

"Give me a second guys, I want to check on Pikachu in the tent." I replied, hurrying to the tent so not to miss too much of dinner.

I dashed away to my tent and found Pikachu playing around with Aipom. Deciding they would be fine while we ate, I came out of the tent and started walking back. All of a sudden, I felt someone poke my shoulder and just about had a heart attack. I fell straight forward and got up still in shock, barely breathing.

But when I did, I stopped breathing entirely. Standing before me was May, my best friend and former traveling partner, not to mention a famous coordinator. I tried to say something, but I'm sure all that came out sounded like "Uh...Um..you...hi m-..."

I must have made a fool of myself judging by how she had her hand covering her mouth to keep herself from giggling, not that it did of course. Once we were both starting to recover, she put her hand down to get me up, which I accepted.

"Well hi to you too Ash!" She said, flashing a blindingly white and happy smile at me.

"Hi, what brings you here May?"

"What, I can't stop by and check up on my best friend as he goes somewhere? You're not getting rid of me that easily, you know."

"We were just about to eat, care to join us?"

"I think you know the answer to that, Ash."

* * *

"Hey guys, look who I found." I said to Dawn and Brock, walking next to May.

"May! Is that you?" Brock asked, standing up and walking over to us."

"Hey, good to see you too Brock. I see you haven't gotten worse at cooking." May greeted.

"No, please join us. Knowing you, you're hungry now anyways."

"How'd you guess?"

We all had a small laugh, with Dawn coming up. She introduced herself to May and we sat down and ate. We were done pretty quickly, May and I finishing first as usual, high-fiving each other at our impressive timing. When Dawn and Brock finished several minutes later, we sat around talking about nothing in particular as it got later.

When we all left and the dishes were done, I left everyone to go look at the water, as I often did at night when we were traveling. I stayed there for a few minutes before I heard footsteps behind me growing louder and louder.

* * *

_Location: A cliff overlooking a large body of water a short walk from the campsite_

_Approximate time: 8:30__PM_

_Point Of View: May_

* * *

After Ash left, I asked Brock where he thought he went. He told me that ash likes to go look off of high places when they travel, and I remembered a cliff that overlooked a massive lake from my journey to catch up with them. I figured that'd be where he went. I smiled when I saw him sitting down near the edge, staring at the water.

He fidgeted a little, I could tell he heard me approaching him. I sat down next to him, not saying anything. We sat in silence for several minutes, and all the time I thought about the day he left, and how broken I felt.

* * *

_"I have to leave now, May. The boat takes off in 5 minutes."_

_I felt the tears coming. I couldn't believe that after all we'd been through, he had to leave already. He had offered to let me stay, but I just couldn't. I knew that I'd been developing a lot of feelings for him, and I knew they would only get stronger if I stayed with him longer. He would never like someone like me, so that isn't ok. I wish he would though, so I could stay with him and be with him forever._

_I resisted the urge to burst into tears and hug the life out of him, like I so wanted to do. I didn't have to wait long before he pulled me into a loose hug, a goodbye hug, but a hug nonetheless._

_"I'm going to miss you May, but I'm sure I'll see you soon._

_I nodded "I-I'll...miss you as well, Ash." I got out, feeling a tear drop down._

_His face saddened. "Hey May...don't cry. I know it's hard, I'm going to miss you a ton, but you have contests and I know you'll be the very best, I'll see you again, I promise." He said, flashing a smile that made my heart melt._

_He checked his watch. "Its time." he said, giving me one last hug before walking up the ramp on the ship to meet up with Brock and Pikachu. When he got on, I started slowly letting all my tears go, them falling down my face as I sat down hugging my knees. I started to wish I'd gone with him._

_I don't know how long I stayed like that, but in what seemed like only seconds I hear the boat blow its horn as it started to set sail. I snapped and my heart stopped beating._

_"No, it can't be too late, I can still go with him!" I said, sprinting and crying as I ran to the port where the ship was left. I was crushed to see the ship already several hundred feet away, and furthering._

_"No, no, no, no, NO!" I sobbed, knowing that that was the last time I saw my love. I sank to my knees wallowing in self-despair for hours before I had to get and leave, still letting go of an occasional sob as I thought about my best friend._

* * *

A sound brought me back to reality. It was Ash talking, which made me smile.

"It looks, incredible, doesn't it."

"Y-yeah, it really does, especially this late at night."

"Hey what's the matter may? You're getting all red." Ash said, glancing over at me.

I inspected myself. He was right, my face was turning a dark shade of crimson as he stared at me.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just really missed you is all."

"Yeah, I felt a little guilty about leaving you that day."

"I felt awful too. I cried for a few hours after you left." I said, shivering as I remembered the worst day of my life.

"Aww May, I'm sorry, I don't want to make you cry."

"I just really didn't want you to go is all." I said with a sad smile.

He put his arm around me and pulled me a little closer to him, turning my face redder if such a thing is possible. He flashed me a smile that made me melt almost immediately.

"What's got you down, May? I can tell something's up." He said, not breaking his amazing smile.

What was I going to do? It was now or never. I'd probably never get another chance like this to tell him my feelings for him, but with them being so strong how could I even manage to put them into a few words?

"You're going to laugh at me for this but, since I've known you I've had a little crush on you. But, every day we spent together it grew little by little. Right after you left, I ran sobbing to where the boat took off, hoping for a miracle to let me on to go with you. When I couldn't I realized that..That I'm in love with you." I said, blushing even more and looking down.

I started to cry a little, because I knew what he was about to do. He would reject me, tell me he didn't feel the same way, or worse, he'd be mad at me and make me leave. I decided it wasn't worth the pain and I started to stand up and walk away. But I couldn't, because I felt his arm grab me.

Then he stood up and looked into my eyes, brown meeting blue in the darkness.

Then the most incredible thing happened. Our lips met softly and his face became as red as mine. Once I was able to recover from my shock, which took several seconds, I wrapped my arms around him as he did me, and we stood there, embracing, saying nothing but wordlessly expressing our love toward one another for a while later.

2 hours later, we were still standing there, leaning against a tree looking out in the open. Once in a while he'd snuggle me up closer to him, only making my smile grow. I soon became tired and began to fall asleep, resting on him. Before I knew it, my eyes were shut and I entered the world of dreams, dreaming about Ash and I together all night.

He fell asleep soon after me.


End file.
